An annual cycle may be divided into a certain number of periods, and said periods may include the same number of days or a different number of days. Thus, an annual cycle may be divided into twelve periods corresponding, for example, to the signs of the zodiac. There are twelve of said zodiac signs having a duration of between 29 and 32 days. The change from one sign to the next occurs between the 19th and the 24th of the month and depends on the duration of the sign in question For example, the duration of the sign of Scorpio is 29 days from 24 October to 22 November, whereas the duration of the sign of Cancer is 31 days from 22 June to 22 July. An annual cycle may also be divided into twelve periods corresponding to the twelve months of the year. The duration of said months is between 28 days and 31 days. Devices for the display of such periods are well known to those skilled in the art. They may notably include a disc on which the various periods are depicted by means of angular sectors, the angle of which varies according to the number of days in the period. Such a device is, for example, described in CH Patent Number 698781 for depicting the signs of the zodiac. The current period is displayed by means of an aperture provided in the timepiece dial, or may be indicated by means of an index, such as a hand. Either the disc or the index is driven in rotation to complete one revolution per year. The display is continuous, so the display lacks accuracy when the period is about to change or has just changed, in particular when the display is provided through an aperture. Further, the mechanism driving the period indicator member generally starts from the centre of the movement, such that the period display disc is concentric to the movement, which limits the possible positioning of said period display.